Of foxes, twins, and technological advancements
by Flamefather
Summary: The fox has twins, whats the worst that could happen? How about a pair of supper smart twins with chakra levels of a kage at birth? NOT god like fic!


Deep in the darkness of his prison was chained the legendary nine tailed fox Kurama. Quietly contemplating many things, more specifically things pertaining and regarding to him and his relationship humans. They were such an anomaly to the creature. Capable of the most horrendous acts of evil and yet could be the most compassionate and caring of creatures.

Kurama of course was a being of both balance and chaos, being one or the other when needed. He and his brethren would make sure that the gaps in power for opposites would never become too great. That is until every single one of his siblings except for himself were sent into madness by mankind and used as weapons. They all became shadows of what they once, while he was forced to take on grow to compensate. That was the curse of his nature. He was the fail safe. Not that he cared what happened to them any way. They were all assholes.

When they were created from the remains of the ancient ten-tailed beast it gave everyone of them a certain attribute, or as humans called it affinities. Kurama, who had been lucky, was given god like affinities for all five of the elements. Even if he preferred some to others, he could use every single one of them to reshape the very planet if he really wanted to. Or he could now, if he was free. Not that he would do that. That would be stupid. Everything would die. Including him. And he did not want to die.

Bringing his thoughts away from that, Kurama turned his thoughts to the humans. He thought of what humans have done with the power given to them. They were _supposed _to use it to advance themselves to the point that eventually they would rise to the heavens and spread throughout the universe and breed life. They could have easily done this in the twelve hundred years since his creation.

But no, they used it to cling to an ancient and obsolete way of life. There were no chakra-powered starships. There were no advances in medical and genetic sciences of profound notice. There was no supper powerful galactic empire on par with the precursor empire of old. Ok, the last one might be a bit much. But all that they had were some flashy techniques, illusions, martial arts, bare minimum grasp of seals, and the occasional useful genetic mutations called bloodlines.

Ok so maybe he was being a bit harsh with them. But you would think that a thousand years and there would have been _something _deserving of recognition. They had _some control of the elements_. And nothing. These were but a glimpse of the fox's thought process, as the real thing had a fair amount of cursing and the words stupid, incompetent, and foolish and it went on for sometime. What finally pulled the demon out of his inner rant was the copulation of his host and her mate.

_ ' I could use this'_

Reaching out with his chakra he watched (much to his horror) and manipulated the beautiful (disgusting) and wondrous (filthy) creation of life to his own ends. Using his chakra he, for the lack of a better term, scanned the genetic code of the new human. Going over every single gene in every single chromosome before they had time to unravel and form a nucleus, he made many improvements that affected everything and anything about the child. Forming it to the definition of perfect. Reviewing his work four times before he approved, he infused a minute (massive by Kage level standards) amount of his own chakra into the now duplicating cells.

_'But I might need two' _

Reaching out with his chakra again he severed the small cluster of cells in half with a very tiny scalpel. He moved one half of the cells to the other end of its home and focused on the other cluster. Because of the fact that the chromosomes were now unraveled into a nucleus it took much more concentration to make the necessary changes. Like say changing the Y chromosome in every cell into another X chromosome.

Reviewing his work on both clusters he found something so small that he nearly missed it, with the infusion of his chakra the children were going to be born with _whisker marks_. Not only that but with the way it was sitting, well that was all it was doing, just sitting there. Not even taking hold and overriding the mothers chakra to form into a system while fighting the mother's chalkra from entering and forming a human system.

What Kurama wanted the children to have was a system much like his own that would automatically gather and transmute the residual radiation surrounding them into their own chakra. The only problem with that was that he was literally a mass of living chalkra. And the infants needed their systems to at least look like a humans while holding these attributes.

_'Well shit…'_

Having to go in _again_ he monitored and controlled his infused chakra into the new chakra systems for the infants, while at the same time preventing the mother's chakra from interfering with the process. Meaning that there would be no human chakra flowing in the coils but something just as potent and powerful as his own, never getting chakra exhaustion because of the ability to turn residual radiation into chakra, and no _whisker marks_!

By the time he was completely finished the infants were already eight almost nine months in development. Kurama surprised himself with how much time he had dedicated to creating the infants. He realized how mentally exhausting it could be to manipulate the entire growing process of not one, but two infants for damn near nine months straight.

He also realized that he had grown to care for the two infants. He would need to be one cold bastard to not see himself as the father after it was he who gave all the energy for them to grow and personally oversaw their development from one fucking cell to a couple trillion without rest.

Unsure of what to do Kurama spent the next week just mulling over these feelings. He decided that, yes these were **his **children, and that no they were not his hosts **at all**. And that he would do anything to protect them and raise them. The only question was how to get out without killing his host, because he couldn't really blame her for being locked up. That was the damn Senju who did that not her. That stupid human and his fancy wood manipulation that could restrain him, not that it could any more with how powerful he was now. Take that wood release.

Kurama was broken from his rants as he felt his host go into labor. Quickly checking to see if the infants were ready to actually be born not once but seven times over a span of five hours he finally let the children be born. While trying to find a safe way out of his host to be with said children.

* * *

Kushina was in agony. Why you ask? She had been in labor for FIVE FUCKING HOURS. Her body was being racked by a massive wave of pain after each muscle contraction for FIVE FUCKING HOURS. The pain he felt was worse than a normal birth and her mind was pushed into an incoherent mess and was completely unaware of her surroundings.

So unaware she was that it went unnoticed when the pain stopped along with the contractions for ten minutes. She was so unaware that she missed her children's first cries in the world. She missed her husband, Minato, warm smile and kind words. It was so bad that she missed Minato's yells of anger and then gurgles as his throat was sliced open. She missed the cries of two infants being kidnapped along side their mother. She even missed being chained up to two stone pillars. It was at the very moment she saw a man with an orange spiraling mask yell the name of a jutsu that she gained any kind of awareness.

Wondering where the hell she was and what the hell was going on her fragile mental state was completely shattered when her world was filled with pain yet again.


End file.
